


Secrets

by capeofstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of their most guarded secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were a couple who had many secrets. Some were their private secrets, which they haven't shared even with each other. Then there were the secrets that had to do with them both as a couple. They were also perfect keepers of secrets, that is, if you were okay with taking the chance of Narcissa or Lucius using the information against you. They kept secrets from the society, from their family, from their son, from each other. Some say that Malfoy had even more secrets than they had money and that was saying something.

They had what you called grave secrets. But there were some light hearted secrets in there, as well. One of them n particular was a favourite of Narcissa. It always made her laugh, the sound brightening the spacious manor. That secret always made Lucius scowl, even though it was one of his favourite memories, too.

They were courting for a year back then when Lucius decided that yes, he would marry Narcissa. Not only was she the perfect Pureblood young woman who would make a great wife and hostess - she made him smile and that was something that endeared Narcissa to him.

Lucius asked Narcissa to go for a walk with him in the Black gardens. Cissy's father looked on them with approval as he saw his daughter acquiesce to Lucius' request.

They strolled calmly through the blooming garden, speaking of inconsequential things and flirting. As they passed a tall pine tree, they heard a pathetic meow. Narcissa looked up and saw her cat, Atioch, was stuck on the high branch. 

"Come down, Antioch," Narcissa said as she walked closer to the tree, her hands outstretched to catch the cat.

Antioch was clinging to the branch stubbornly, his meows becoming louder. Lucius reached in to get his wand when he remembered how paranoid Cissy's father was by setting up wards not allowing anyone but him to use magic on the Black estate.

Narcissa turned to Lucius, her eyes round and soft, her voice pleading, 

"Please do something, Lucius."

Lucius sighed. He had planned to propose to Narcissa once they reached the little lake on the estate. His robes were not conductive to climbing and rescuing stubborn cats.

"If I get him down, will you marry me?"

Narcissa startled at that, her hand moving to cover the gasp of surprise. A small smile stretched across her lips.

"I will."

With a long suffering sigh, Lucius bowed.

"As you wish."

Inside, he was glowing with pride. Narcissa black was going to marry him, sooner rather than later if he had anything to say about it.

He started climbing the tree, his hands getting scraped on the bark. He looked up at the cat which glared at him distrustfully. Once he was high enough to reach for the cat, he stretched his hand, only to have it scratched rather painfully. Antioch hissed at Lucius, his fur standing up on his back and jumped down on the ground. Lucius blinked at the cat who started to rub itself against Narcissa's robes.

Narcissa seemed to be doing a bad job of holding in her laughter as Lucius started climbing down. He was nearly on the ground when his robe snatched on the rough bark and tore with a loud sound. He straightened his ruined robes with as much dignity as possible and faced Narcissa who, indeed, was laughing, her arms cradling the blasted cat who was purring contentedly.

"Technically, Antioch came down on his own."

Lucius stiffened, his shoulders straightening.

"But I will still marry you. Don't think I know any other wizard who'd get Antioch from a tree for me," Narcissa said with a wink as she put the cat down.

"Indeed," Lucius drawled.

"Now, I believe you have a ring for me?"


End file.
